The Awakening
by Dark Star4
Summary: ***CHAPTER 2, PART 3 UP*** Some of the chosen senshi go to another dimension to awaken the princes of the Silver Millenium... little do they know who else woke up.... R/R!
1. Default Chapter

The Awakening   
Prologue  
  
Author's Notes: Hi! It's me Dark Star! Well this is my first crossover and... let me knows what ya think. This is romance and I am looking at you people out there for help! Ya gots that! R/R after you finish the prologue!!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I just own some cans of Mountain Dew..mmm.. Mountain Dew..*drools over Mountain Dew*   
Dark Star: *waves hi to everyone* Hi MK! Hi No-chan! Hi peeps! (^-^) Sorry, just had to get that out.  
  
(This is in Hotaru's POV!! 'blah blah blah' are thoughts!)   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After the battle against Galaxia, the scouts slowly drifted apart from each other. The Outers and the Inners rarely saw each other. When they did meet, they would give a nod or a 'hi', then leave. Everyone became mature and have been working on accomplishing their dreams. Ami is now a doctor and a very good one too. Usagi is married to Darien and has been for at least 2 years. Lita owns her very own bakery and Mina is a singer. Rei has finally become a priestess, and she is also going out with Chad. I am 18 years old and I have stayed with Setsuna-mama to keep her company. I visit Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama every now and then but lately Setsuna-mama has been worrying about me.   
'Why would she be worrying about me? I am the same as usual….right?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a feeling as if something has happened came over me.   
"Setsuna-mama?" I looked over to a woman with long green hair.   
"Yes, I know, Hotaru. Something has happened," Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Time Gates, said looking at me.   
"What has happened?" I asked in my usual monotone.   
"There is a war going on between humans in another dimension. This war is not like the ones the senshi used to fight. This is a human verses human war, with robot-like machines, called Gundams and mobile suits. There are five certain humans fighting in this war, and if one gets killed everything changes," she explained to me.   
I brushed a strand of my jet-black hair away from my face. "Why are only five of the humans there important, Setsuna-mama?" I asked hoping that she would tell me.   
"Because they were once princes in the Silver Millenium. They were reborn in that dimension and now they are in danger. You and four others must go and protect them without their knowing," she said looking at me.   
"But why must I go? I want to stay here with you Setsuna-mama," I replied feeling sad, happy, nervous, and scared.   
Sailor Pluto sighed and hugged me, "You are no longer our little Saturn anymore. I can't keep you here, you deserve to have some fun. I am worried about you losing all touch with humanity since you have been with me in this isolated place so long."   
I hugged her, and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about me. I will always be your little Saturn. And I haven't acted all emotionless and heartless yet!"   
"Yeah right Hotaru," a familiar voice said.   
My eyes widened in happiness as I let go of Setsuna-mama and exclaimed, "Haruka-papa!" "Haruka, remember our discussion," another familiar voice said.   
"Michiru-mama!" I exclaimed again, glad yet confused that they were there.   
I ran over to them and gave them a hug, "What are you two doing here?"   
"Boy, have you grown! You're an adult now aren't you?" another voice said.   
"Makoto! Are the others here too?" I asked with a smile. Setsuna looked at Sailor Uranus and Neptune and they walked off to talk to each other.   
"The whole gang is here!" another voice said standing next to Sailor Jupiter. "What are you all doing here?" I asked Sailor Venus and everyone.   
"Well, some of us had to go and the others decided to come," Sailor Mercury said with a smile. "We really missed ya Taru-chan!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in her cheery voice.   
"It has been a while since I last saw you. You have become a grown woman now haven't you?" Tuxedo Mask asked from his position beside Bunny. I nodded once and was suddenly, hugged by a certain pink-haired girl.   
"Taru-chan! Happy Birthday!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said in a happy tone.   
"It isn't my birthday yet Rini. It's tomorrow silly!" I said with a small smile.   
"I know but I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday!" she said with a big smile. I smiled again and a small tear escaped from my eyes.   
"It is nice to see you all again," Sailor Pluto said in her calm voice. "Well it is time to get down to business," she said and everyone looked at her.   
"What do ya mean?" Sailor Moon asked confused. Pluto gave a grim smile and a feeling of peace surrounded the area. "The same presence as..." Tuxedo Mask said in soft voice.   
"Sailor Scouts, daughter, Rini, I would like to thank you for coming here on such short notice," a serene voice said. Sailor Moon and the Inners, along with Tuxedo Mask, and Rini, gasped. "Queen Serenity," I said along with the Outers, and we bowed.   
"Please no formalities Outers. Saturn, you shouldn't even bow at all. You are Neo Queen Serenity's equal in power, if not stronger," a woman with long silver hair worn in the same style as Sailor Moon said. "One does not bow because of the power of the other, one bows only to show respect for the other's wisdom," I said acting my true age.   
We stood up and Pluto said, "So you have decided to come and give the orders after all."   
"Yes I have Pluto. Four of you must go to another dimension to help Hotaru reawaken the princes. I know what you are thinking right now. Why now? Well, I thought the princes were not reincarnated but it turns out they were. We must help them remember and guide them in this war. The only problem about this is they have to be ready, so you can use your full power to leave the dimension. Five of you have not found your TRUE power," the spirit of Queen Serenity explained.   
"Mother, who are the five?" Sailor Moon asked from her place next to Tuxedo Mask. Queen Serenity's calm and kind, yet firm gaze looked at all of the scouts.   
'Pluto and I already know who one is.' I thought to myself.   
"The five are...." she began quietly.  
  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
Author's Notes: So what do ya think? Who should the other four be? And since this is a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover.. who should be with who? One thing is for certain, I am definetly keeping Hotaru in! She is my favorite character in Sailor Moon! Review and let me know what you think. If ya don't then I will put this my way, and for those who don't really know me. That wouldn't be a good thing. Well gotta go! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Not one lil itty bitty thing! Not one! Oh yeah, forgot 'bout the Mountain Dew cans... sorry everyone about my talk on Mountain Dew.  
  



	2. The Arrival

The Awakening  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Arrival  
  
Author's Notes: Well, well, well. . . . Looks like this chapter got out a whole lot earlier then I expected. Since it did, we have a small change in plans. Voting polls probably will not close after chapter 2 so keep voting! Second of all, please tell me what you think about my questions....er.... ideas in the updated note for this story. By the way, Hotaru/Heero is in the lead! Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW. I do not know who they belong to and if I did it would probably be something I wouldn't want to get into. I do own Satoru, Ariako, and Kayomi, so if you are going to use them please notify me at my e-mail address! Thank you and have a nice day!  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"The five are..." Queen Serenity paused and looked around the area. Many pairs of eyes were watching her intently; everyone was curious, excited, or emotionless but all wanted to know info.   
So, Queen Serenity sighed and began again, "The five are Saturn, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. These princesses each have a hidden power to help serve and protect the royal family of the White Moon Kingdom. You five will meet back here in 15 minutes, so you can prepare clothes and other things. All questions shall be answered later."  
With the finishing of her announcement an oval portal appeared beside Sailor Moon and everyone exited; that is everyone except Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, and Queen Serenity.   
"Hotaru, are you okay with this journey you will be taking?" Sailor Pluto asked, concerned about Hotaru's safety.  
"I'll be just fine as long as I'm with the Inners. But, are you, Michiru-mama, and Haruka-papa okay with me leaving for another dimension that is currently in a war?" Hotaru answered wondering what Authoshe will have to do once at this new dimension.   
"We are okay with it if you are," Pluto replied not giving a direct answer. "Do you have any questions that Queen Serenity and I could answer?" the ancient Guardian of Time asked.  
"I do. First, these five guys are princes from the Silver Millenium, right?" was the first question Hotaru asked.  
"Yes, they are princes from the Silver Millenium. They are from different kingdoms on the planets. Believed to be fathered by gods, they are different and yet the same. We must rescue these princes and use their power to help the five chosen to grow stronger. If we don't succeed in becoming allies with them, a greater force will come to take their power and use it for evil. If that does happen, the universe will be in the hands of chaos and disaster. Nothing would be able to stop it!" Queen Serenity explained calmly but became stern as she exclaimed her last statement.  
"How do we get their power and use it to our own advantage then?" Hotaru asked her eyes showing emptiness. (AN: I'm tryin' my best here! I told ya before not to expect a lot of creativity!)  
"The princes themselves are rulers of dark kingdoms and in the past used to be your kingdom's enemy. Once they regain their memory they will try to destroy you and the Inners! They were taught to do that, even the most peaceful one was taught to eliminate as many of the kingdoms as he could. Although one of them hated destroying he couldn't help himself," Queen Serenity told Sailor Saturn.  
"Who are these five important princes?" Saturn asked after a moment of thought.   
'This is so confusing! At first it sounded like we had to marry these princes, now it sounds like we have to kill these princes! And they're dangerous too! Why me? By the Gates of Death, why does this have to happen to me? Isn't it enough that I am probably rejected by everyone? No, now we have to go and deal with some princes that might try to destroy us if they regain their memory back! Gods, this is so confusing!' Hotaru thought, totally frustrated by this whole prince business.  
"The first one is from the Andromeda Kingdom, his name is Heero Yuy. The second prince is from Saturn himself but he is from DeathShade Kingdom, his name is Duo Maxwell. The third prince is Trowa Barton from the Silent Lightning Kingdom. The fourth prince is Quatre Raberba Winner from the Sol Kingdom. The fifth prince is from the Dragon Claw Kingdom; his name is Wufei Chang. Prince Yuy has a sister named Satoru Yuy; Prince Winner also has a sister named Ariako Winner; Prince Wufei has a sister, as well, named Kayomi Chang. We are not yet sure if they were reincarnated or not..." Pluto said with a frown. "The princes and princesses can be trouble for us, Hotaru-chan," she said.  
"Satoru... Ariako... Kayomi... DeathStar... Sun... DragonMist... Saturn..." Hotaru murmured slowly, eyes going blank.  
"What did you say?" Sailor Pluto asked while Queen Serenity had a small frown.   
"I just... I don't know..." Hotaru said blinking a few times.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
(Makoto's Apartment)  
"Gee! We still have 10 more minutes until we have to go back to the Time Gates!" Makoto said excitedly. She had just finished packing her stuff, clothes, shoes, a few items, her laptop, etc.  
'I wonder if everyone else is done...' she thought and sighed. 'Mina is probably still trying to tell her manager that she won't be around for a while. That guy is such a head strong jerk!' she thought then grabbed her henshin pen and ran out of her door.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
(Minako's House)  
Mina heard the doorbell ring and shouted, "Hold on! I'm coming!" She frowned at the person on the other line of the phone, which was her manager, and said angrily, "Now, I told you that I was leaving and that's final! God are you deaf?!" She slammed the phone down violently and ran to the door.   
She fixed her hair a bit and then opened the door with a bright smile. Once she saw who the person was she immediately hugged the person.... tightly. "Mako-chan!" she exclaimed brightly.   
Makoto gasped for air and tried to tell Mina that she was out of air. Ony one word escaped her lips, "Air!" Mina looked at her friends suddenly blue face and said, "Blue just doesn't match your eyes Mako-chan!" She let go of her friend and smiled sweetly, while her tall friend was gasping for air.  
Once the senshi of lightning(AN: Is that right? It's been a LONG time since I've watch Sailor Moon!) recovered from her sudden lack of air, she asked the goddess of love, "Have you finished putting your clothes in your subspace pocket?"   
"Nope! That manager of mine's is so.... oooooo!!" Mina shouted in anger. In truth, she actually hated the guy's guts but he was a good manager, not to mention a bit stuck-up, when it came to catching the public's ears and eyes.  
"Well, let me help you then!" Makoto said and they went into the room, the very large room. "Woah! Mina!" Mako said in awe as she looked at the nicely decorated room.  
"It's just one advantage of being a popular singer. I sorta miss my old room in my mom's house, though," Mina replied absentmindedly. (AN: sp?)  
"Oh, okay. Let's get started then!" Makoto shouted and pulled up her sleeves. "Now, Mina, take those, that, this. Don't forget those over there! And that one. No, not that one, the other one!" Makoto said, standing there with her hand on her hip, while her other hand pointed at some items.  
Mina raced across her room to get various items, mostly clothing, as her brunette haired friend pointed to them. The last thing she put into her subspace pocket was her own personal laptop. Once, she put that away she flopped onto her bed and looked at the ceiling.  
Makoto sat down beside her tired out friend and all was silent. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and both jumped up. "I'll get it!" they shouted in unison, then the two friends ran to the door.  
Makoto got to it first since she was into the racing and fitness stuff, which left Mina huffing and puffing again. She quickly recovered from the run and stood up to watch Mako open the door.   
"Ami! Rei! Hey guys!" Mako shouted and let the two girls into the house. "I'm glad we didn't have to go to your homes! I'm all tired out!" Mina said with a smile. "Not to exhausted to not go on the trip to another dimension I hope," Rei said with a grin. "Are ya kidding?! I'm not that tired! I wouldn't miss this trip for the world!" Mina exclaimed. Everyone laughed and they headed to the living room.  
They chatted excitedly for a few minutes, mostly about the trip and what will happen to them there, when a brightly colored portal opens beside Mina. Sailor Pluto stepped through holding her Time Staff and solemnly stated two words, "It's time." The four Inners got up and followed the Time Guardian through the portal.   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Awaiting the four Inners at the Time Gates were Queen Serenity and Sailor Saturn. "Are you ready to leave?" Sailor Saturn asked them. "As ready as we'll ever be!" Mina answered for the group. "Wait. What about those princes, I mean, who are they? How are we supposed to know who we're looking for?" Ami asked the three quiet persons. "I know the information, Ami. And, if I can't answer all of your questions, I know a way to contact Sailor Pluto," Saturn replied and detransformed.   
She wore the school outfit worn by Michiru and she frowned. She concentrated for a moment and changed into her usual black outfit. (AN: I don't feel like going into details.) She gave her guardian and friend a big hug, "Goodbye... Setsuna-mama."   
The Guardian of Time hugged the pale girl that she watched over ever since she was a child, she tried hard not to cry but tears escaped the garnet eyes, and ran down her cheek. One landed on Hotaru's head, which led her to raise her head, and look at her guardian. She backed away from Pluto slowly as she saw a portal open up.   
The ancient woman wiped her tears away and said with a saddened voice, "Please stay safe and come home soon." "Watch over each other and do not let small things ruin your friendship. Stay good and do not fear," Queen Serenity said and disappeared. The five chosen scouts nodded and the Inners went in first. Hotaru walked into the portal last, but not before she looked at Pluto and said, "Do not shed tears."   
Hotaru then walked through the portal and the large, oval-shaped time portal disappeared after a small dark purple thing jumped through. Sailor Pluto noticed this and began to wonder about what it was. Since she felt no negative energy coming from it she decided to check up on it later.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
(Hotaru's POV)  
The five of us landed gracefully on our feet in the middle of, what looked like, the woods. "Where are we?" Rei asked looking around curiously. I opened my mouth to tell her but a shout came from somewhere around us. I glanced around and saw the movement of bushes not to far from us.  
"We have to get out of here," I whispered to them and they nodded. We jumped into the branches of a few trees. Then, quietly we hopped from branch to branch across the trees, until we came to the end of the woods. We jumped down from the trees we were in and landed on the ground softly.   
"Now what?" Mina asked softly. "We teleport to our new home," I answered and they looked at me with confused expressions.   
"Hold my hand and just clear your minds," I ordered them and they did as followed. I closed my eyes and used my energy to teleport us to our home.   
Once we opened our eyes, we were standing in front of a huge mansion. "Is that a big house or what?" Mina said in awe while I approached the door. "Actually, Mina, it's a mansion," Ami stated.  
As I opened the door, I turned around and looked at them, "Are you guys just going to stand there gawking?" They looked at me and quickly walked inside the mansion. Rei closed the door and I walked up the stairs. "Follow me everyone. We have to get ourselves organized before we sleep," I told them.  
They nodded and followed me without question; I showed them to their rooms and when I walked into my room, I gasped. "Set-mama, you really tried to make us feel at home," I said to myself. My room had dark purple walls, decorating the walls were small lamps that glowed dimly, giving the room an eerie type of air. The queen sized bed was purple and had light purple drapes around the bed. The ceiling was a dark purple and black sky with tiny white specks, that were stars, and the planet of Saturn in the middle. I saw a glass door that led to a balcony that overlooked a lake and some woods.   
'This is my new home... Well, I better check on the others.' I thought to myself. I was about to leave the room, when I heard a sound. It sounded a lot like 'meow'. I looked around the room and when I checked under the bed, there in front of me was a small black looking cat. It came out and looked at me with purple eyes and said, "Hello mistress."   
  
To Be Continued..... *that little tune at the continuation of stuff* (dun dun duuuunnn!)  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Notes: I was wondering... is this chapter too long or too short? Let me know so I can write more or less. Anyhoo, do you like it so far? Please review me or e-mail me at StarkissRG@netscape.net So, keep writing or no? What do you think of the cat?   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Dark Star: Hotaru and the Inners ask this mysterious cat questions and get surprising answers. The small group go to school and meet some people. They apply for a job and are excepted.... now they are soldiers.... of what type find out next time on.... The Awakening... The Beginning...  
  
Another piece is added to the puzzle......  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
AND TIME FOR MY LITTLE PLAY!  
  
Dark Star: Hey! I'm BAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!  
Risetsu: Oh brother! Some entrance! Anyways, did anyone respond to your little note about needing help with romance parts?   
Dark Star: For your information, Ri-chan, someone did. So nyah!  
Relena: HHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO!!  
Dark Star: Hey it's Relena! *acts all happy*  
Risetsu: *sarcastic voice* Yay! It's Relena!  
Relena: Oh... it's only you two.   
Dark Star: *forcefully smiles* Yea, it's only Risetsu and I... Relena-CHAN.   
Relena: Anyways, have you seen Heero around lately?  
Risetsu: Yeah, we did. Last time, we saw him running past us hurriedly, then you came with your annoying voice, calling for him.  
Relena: How dare you say that? You little brat!  
Dark Star: We're sorry. Right, Risetsu?   
Risetsu: Right....  
Relena: That's good. Hmph!  
Dark Star: Would you like some spaghetti for dinner?  
Relena: *in a snobbish voice* Spaghetti? If that's all you have then yes.  
*in the background, pilots watching us*  
Risetsu: Here's the spaghetti and pie, our *special* thanks. *hands DS the spaghetti*  
Dark Star: *takes the spaghetti and watches Risetsu move behind Relena* Now, do you want this?  
Relena: Of course. Now give it to me.   
Dark Star: *throws the bowl of spaghetti and it falls all over Relena's face and hair*   
Risetsu: *slams the pie into Relena's butt*   
Relena: *glares at them* Look at my hair! And my face! Why... you two are gonna pay for that!  
Dark Star: *laughs at her* We only helped you! I mean, that way people don't have to run away from your ugly face!   
Risetsu: *laughs along with DS* And your butt's so flat we were hoping to make it seem a lot better!   
But, like they say somethings never change!  
Relena: *stomps off angrily*   
*pilots walk towards us after Relena leaves*  
Duo: *holding his sides laughing* Did you see her face?!   
Wufei: *chuckling quietly* You weak onnas are alright.  
Trowa: *chuckles* She'll be quite upset if she finds out we were there.  
Quatre: *is trying not to laugh* It was a bit rude though.  
Heero: *snickering* Thanks you two.  
Dark Star: *bows mockingly* It's only our duty to take out the annoyances.  
Risetsu: *bows mockingly as well* All in a day's work boys.  
Heero: *stops snickering* I still don't trust you two. *points his gun at DS and Ri-chan*  
Dark Star: Oh dear! I think Taru-chan is calling! See ya! *disappears*  
Risetsu: *looks at the gun* Hey you left me all alone Dark Star!   
Dark Star: *hand pops out and pulls Ri-chan into oblivion*   
Risetsu: Tata!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Unexpected Visitors

The Awakening  
Chapter 2  
Unexpected Visitors  
By: Dark Star  
  
AN: What's up everyone?   
Crowd: *glares at authoress*   
DS: *shrinks back* I know... I know. What took me so long? Well...it's a long, LONG story.   
Crowd: *taps foot waiting for apology*   
DS: Tough crowd. *looks at the ground* Gomen... gomen nasai.   
Crowd: *smirks in satisfactory*   
  
ANYWAYS, the couples are.....  
Hotaru/Heero  
/Duo  
Ami/Trowa  
Mina/Quatre  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as that cat said those two words, she dashed out and jumped out the window. Hotaru frowned, but just stood up and left the room.   
  
  
(Dinner time, Minako's cooking)  
"Mina! Hurry up!" Rei growled in anger. The small group was famished and they were waiting for over an hour for Minako. "I'm done!" Mina shouted. She walked out and carried a very burnt looking turkey, some very cunky mashed potatoes, and disintegrated broccoli. Every watched her, their eyes twitching, as they watched Mina set the food on the table. "What?" she asked, wondering why they didn't dig in. "What's for desert?" everyone asked in fear. "Some brownies," Mina said, with a confused expression.   
  
"Please bring it out," Ami said politely. Mina skipped into the kitchen and brought out a plate with brownies on it. They looked delicious and everyone grabbed one. Everyone, except Mina and Hotaru, who were just watching everyone. Rei, Makoto, and Ami bit into their brownie, but in one second they fell back, choking. Hotaru picked one up and nibbled at the edge of it. It tasted bitterly salty, and she laughed out loud. Everyone looked at her, and then they all laughed, even Mina.   
  
'I'm glad she laughed, since she never does anymore,' Rei thought. "Let's just order some pizza," Lita suggested.   
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
"Are we there yet?" Duo asked. "YES, SO SHUT UP!" Wufei shouted. Duo hopped out of the black porsche and took his stuff inside. It was midnight when they finally arrived at the mansion and they were exhausted. Everyone took their bags and walked into the mansion, shutting the door behind them. Suddenly, the lights went on, and the five Gundam pilots dropped their bags and pulled out their guns.   
  
A woman was standing in the middle of the large mansion, her hair blowing in a wind that didn't exist. Her eyes were violet, and they were glaring at them in complete coldness. She pulled out a sharp and deadly glaive from out of nowhere, and charge towards them. Everyone shot at her, but they completely missed her, as she sent a wave of energy with a move of her weapon. They went flying into the wall, their guns dropping from their hands, as they struggled to stand up.   
  
She stood a few feet away from them, complete dislike in her eyes. She raised her weapon, and pointed the tip at them, she began to speak. "Silence...." she started.  
  
"HOTARU!!! NO!!!" a woman shouted. She had long blonde hair and she jumped down from the second floor, landing gracefully next to her friend. The weapon vanished and Hotaru walked away, heading away from everyone. The five boys stood up and looked at Mina with confused expressions. Mina began to explain to them, and the six came up with an agreement to live in the same mansion peacefully.   
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
"The others are here, aren't they?" Ariako asked. "Yes, and they have met the pilots," Satoru answered. "Kayomi, will not like this," Ariako said. The dark brown haired girl with sapphire eyes sighed, as the sandy haired girl nodded sadly. "Why are you so sad?" Ariako asked. "I don't want to fight the others," Satoru Yuy answered. "I never understood how you are related to your brother," Ariako said, glaring at her. "I don't know how you are related to your brother! He's nice and you're so mean!" Satoru said, glaring at Ariako. "Shut up you two," Kayomi said.   
  
"I always saw how she was related to Damion," Ariako whispered to Satoru. The two giggled, while Kayomi sighed. "I am accompanied by idiotic school girls," Kayomi muttered. "ARE NOT!" the two shouted, looming over Kayomi.   
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
Hotaru walked into the pool room, and sighed as she let her towel fall on the floor. She was wearing a black one piece swimsuit, it had a criss-cross tie up straps in the back and it showed off her slender body. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who enjoyed a late night swim or walk near the pool, especially when he's thinking. 'Mina can be such a blonde sometimes!' Hotaru thought angrily. She slid off the small seat in the shallow water and began to swim back and forth across the large pool. 'I suppose it was all she could have done at the last minute,' Hotaru thought with a sigh. When she surfaced for a breath of air, she heard a tune that seemed familiar to her, yet she didn't remember hearing it from her friends or anything. She turned her head towards the high diving board, and saw the outline of a man with unruly dark brown hair.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
'Who was that woman with the glaive?' he thought, playing a tune he remembered well from his past life. Everyone thought that Heero was just the non-musical type, since he was the perfect soldier. He knew how to play a various amount of instruments, but he preferred the flute or violin. At the moment, he felt like playing the violin, an instrument that became his favorite ever since he heard her play it. He remembered always playing the tune, "My Dark Goddess of the Stars", for her but he lost her that night…. But he never won her in the first place, right?   
  
Heero's thoughts stopped when he felt the soft gaze of an onlooker. He turned his head and saw the same woman from before looking at him. He glared at her and called out coldly, "What are you doing here?" The lady just glared at him and pulled herself out of the water with ease. His Prussian blue eyes "feasted" on the sight below him; a beautiful woman in a bathing suit (a nice bathing suit at that), with moonlight pouring through the glass ceiling above them and showering her with its faint rays. 'I shall find out who you really are…. Tenshi,' Heero thought.   
  
He jumped to the ground with ease, then walked off, leaving the pool room behind. Hotaru had left while he was thinking, glad she could get away from the "boring, silent baka".   
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
(Next day)  
"Hotaru! Michiru wanted you to sign up for waltzing lessons and I have to take you," Rei shouted. Hotaru walked into the kitchen at that moment, then tried to sneak back out upon hearing this dreary news. "Oh no you don't," Mina said. Hotaru sighed and gave in to her friends' urges. "But…," continued Rei, "I have to get us some jobs, so Heero will be taking you, since he is going also." "I'm so ecstatic," Hotaru said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
She hated guys and worst of all she hated the arrogant, stuck-up, good-for-nothing, silent, cute, mysterious, total looker… uh… 'What was I thinking?' Hotaru asked angrily to herself.   
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)CAR RIDE(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
Hotaru was flipping through the radio stations, totally ignoring the driver of the convertible. "What's your name?" Heero asked, getting annoyed with this girl. 'Who does she think she is?' Heero asked himself. No one, I mean NO ONE, ever ignored him; they always had a question or something, but this girl completely ignored him. Finally, she found the classical music station, and closed her eyes, letting her hair blow in the breeze.   
  
Without notice, Hotaru spoke, "I don't want to dance, just as much as you don't. So, let's make a deal. We get the instructor so mad, he or she will kick us out, giving us an afternoon off." "Fine," Heero stated. When they arrived, Hotaru and Heero continued trying to get the instructor mad, but this guy got paid a lot of money to make sure those two learned how to dance, so he wasn't about to lose 1,599.99 dollars over these tough kids. He knew how to deal with them if they continued, because little did they know he was an ex-soldier that trained men to become the perfect soldiers (of course, he thought they were perfect until he met pilot 01).   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Well, I know what you all are thinking… it's about time! Sorry about the long wait again… I really am. But I should get the other chapters out quicker, now that I got a new pc. Sooooo…. Please read and review so I get encouraged to write more chapters. I know... Heero is OOC a bit... but I'll try to make it look more... well... yeah. I made up that title, but it's actually Saturn's theme song. ^-^   
The next chapter is called "Waltzing Behind the Enemy Line". The Gundam pilots and the sailor senshi are joining OZ…. Why? Well… find out in the next chapter of "The Awakening". 


End file.
